1 A Strange Meeting XanNerr
by xTot
Summary: Nerro and Xandrack's first encounter with a giant explosion; "I owe you our lives."  Xan/Nerro   Written by Chris.


**A cold wind blows.**

The night air was crisp as a figure skulked through the streets. The man was tall and thin, wearing all black he blended in to the dark like a specter. He walked with no real purpose, seemingly wandering the streets under the dim streetlights. Warmth and light was pouring from a doorway, voices could be heard mingling with the sound of a piano. Normally this would be the place a man like this would avoid like the plague, yet this night something felt different. The doormen moved out of his way as he shoved in past them, walking into the shock of the Bean Rua pub. The scantily clad women, the vibrant red of the furniture, every last aspect of this place disgusted him. The man moves slowly to sit in the corner, soaking in the atmosphere.

"Hello?" said a high pitched voice behind him. He slowly turned to the source of the voice.

**A strange meeting.**

"Can I get you anything?" the miniscule figure before him asks with a smile. She's an interesting specimen, short brown hair up in a bun, deep green eyes, skinny as a twig and just as short.

"Just a glass of ice, if you will.", the man says as he lowers his hood, revealing a shock of red hair, and piercing red eyes veiled behind thin glasses. The waitress backs away while her eyes linger on his face, soaking in the facets before turning away and walking to the bar.

"Never seen him before, who is that?" the man behind the bar asks the waitress.

"No clue, you don't know him Lucas? You know everyone." she says as she goes behind the bar to get the glass for his ice.

"I thought I did, I guess I-"

"LUCAS!", the shout resounds through the pub, halting all conversation and leaving a dead silence while the man catches his breath. "IT'S KYLE, WE HAVE PROBLEMS. HE'S DEAD, THEY'RE COMIN-", his shouts are ended with a sickening gurgle as an the tip of an arrow explodes through his throat.

"Now now, we don't want any of that, do we? Stay calm everyone, and you'll all be just fine. We just want the money." a new voice says lightheartedly, almost prancing up to the bar while his lackeys file in through the door.

"Just give us the money, Lucas, and we won't have to do anything drastic.

"There's nothing here for you. Just get out of my bar before you do something stupid." Lucas growls at the man.

"Hah~ I guess it's time to have some fun. You'll work~" he says as he grabs the waitress filling the cup with ice.

"Now my pretty, what's your name?" he asks while playfully moving his knife up to her face.

"N-Nerronotte" she stammers as the cold steel touches her skin.

"How very pretty, and with a pretty face too, would be a shame to mess it up, wouldn't it n-" he stops, and looks quite concerned before looking down to his chest to see an arrow shaft sticking out of him. "W-where did that come from..." he asks as he slumps over. "THE BOSS IS DEAD! WHO DID THAT" one of the hulking lackeys yells while franticly looking around the room to finally rest his eyes on the man with red hair, the blood red bow in his hands and the stupid grin on his face.

"Weak.", the man says as he draws his bow up in an instant and fires an arrow in to the middle of the group.

"You missed!" the brute harshly laughs as the man puts his bow down and throws an arrow in to the air.

"You would think that, wouldn't you." he smiles as he catches the arrow.

**Wreckage.**

The air was heavy with smoke and the smell of fire and alcohol permeated everything. "Wh-what happened?" Nerronotte exclaimed as she franticly looked around the broken bar, shrapnel was everywhere, bodies were strewn on the floor, and there was a head on the piano, though she didn't recognize any of them. She stumbles to her feet and picks around the rubble to find anyone she knows. She walks towards the front when she hears someone call her name frailly.

"N-Nerro! Come here!" it was Lucas, or it sounded like him.

"Lucas! Where are you?" she yells back while franticly searching the bar for him, then sees his slumped behind the bar.

"What happened here?" she exclaims as she gets close to the wounded bartender.

"All hell broke loose, there was an explosion, then somehow he was everywhere behind them all at once, it was like he was teleporting. He cut them all down as they came in. A stay arrow caught me in the knee. No more adventuring for me." Lucas sighs as he lays his head back on the bar.

"Who was? Who did all this?" she shakes asks as she shakes him softly.

"Some guy, I have no idea who he was, all I saw was red hair in the smoke. He told me he would be back next Lughasadh."

The Red Haired Hero

The next week crept by incredibly slow for Nerronotte, each shift she would look in the same corner, waiting for the man that saved them. He was never there. Until one day she was waiting the tables when a man called out to her to bring a glass of ice. The call came from upstairs, the VIP section.

"Lucas…is he…" she whispered to the barman, who nodded with a smile.

She filled a cup of ice and walked up the flight of stairs slowly, each step she took getting her closer to the man that saved her life.

The man ordered no extravagant drink, wore no fancy clothes. He sat by himself upstairs, watching over the pub, his bow at his side. Nerronotte slowly saunters up to him and places the ice on the table in front of him, obviously startling him.

"Thank you…for everything you did for the bar. Thank you for saving my life.." she whispers to him.

"Oh, yeah. No problem." He replies, obviously stressed about something.

"What's wrong? You're the hero of the bar! Anything you want you can have, free of charge." She exclaims and playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

"Anything eh?" he says as Nerronotte sits next to him.

"Mhm." She happily exclaims with a huge smile on her face.

"I want you." He leans in and whispers in her ear before softly biting it.

She slowly sighs and looks over at her Red Hair Hero and whispers "I close tonight, stay here." Before sauntering away from his table.

**Closing.**

The time came for the Bean Rua to close. Lucas had already left, and the only ones left in the bar were a few stragglers and waitresses. The piano hadn't been played in hours, and the conversation had died with it. Eventually everyone left the bar, save for two. His boots coming down the stairs were incredibly loud in the silence, metal on stone echoed through the empty bar as he walked down to the counter where his prize sat.

He slowly walked up to her and watched her, took in every facet of her, while getting ever closer to her. He reaches up and pulls her off the counter and moves down to softly kiss her neck, and lets his hot breath was over her neck as she moves her head around to give him better access to her. Nerronotte softly gasps as she feels his teeth on her neck, his soft bites and even softer kisses.

"I don't even know your name" she says between gasps.

"I'm Xandrack. Now no more talking." He says as he softly but forcefully pushes her against the wall. Xandrack continues kissing and biting Nerronotte's neck as he reaches down to start pulling her shirt off, slowly raising it until Nerronotte raises her arms to let him take it off. Xandrack continues kissing down to her collarbone, running his tongue over it before slowly trailing down to encircling one of her perfect breasts with his tongue. Nerronotte runs her fingers through Xandrack's red hair as he softly sucks on her breast, gasping as she feels him bite her nipple, then running his tongue over her. He continues softly sucking on her perfect breasts while slowly moving a hand down to slowly rub her thighs, slowly getting higher and higher as she softly moans. Xandrack suddenly pulls her from the wall and pushes her down on to the bar counter and moves his mouth down from her breast, trailing his tongue down her body, slowly getting closer to her pants and looking up at her. Suddenly he pulls her pants down, taking her panties along with them, exposing her perfection, leaving it right in his face, beautiful and wet. Xandrack slowly moves his mouth close to her, his breath washing over her perfection, and whispers "You look so delicious." Before running his tongue over her, listening to her moan as he licks. He reaches down and pulls his own pants down, exposing himself as he continues to lick, plunging his tongue inside her wetness and tasting her as she moans, licking up every last bit of her sweetness. Xandrack stands up while Nerronotte slides off he counter to her knees in front of him and teasingly licks the tip of him. She takes an inch of him in her mouth, softly sucking before taking more of him, running her lips over every inch of him as he enters her mouth, she takes all of him in her and slowly takes him back out. She continues softly sucking on him, taking him in and out of her mouth as he softly moans and places a hand on her head. She takes him to the back of her throat once more before she he grabs her and pushes her back up against the wall. He slowly teases his tip into her, slowly entering with an inch, then pulling back out. Nerro utters a breathless "Please" as he teases her, before thrusting inside her, every inch of him inside her at once, filling her up. "X-Xandrack!" she screams as he thrusts inside her, he continues thrusting inside her as she slowly starts to grind in rhythm with his thrusts. Every thrust powerful, filling her up, making her moan and scream his name. Xandrack leans his head down to bite her nipple as he thrusts, making her scream even louder, and continues to mouth her breast. He moves them to the counter and lays her back on it before continuing thrusting, feeling her growing tighter and wetter as she gets close to release. His thrusts slow down, each more forceful, making her scream each time he enters, filling her up with every inch of him. He moans her name as she releases, tight and wet around him, making him release inside her, filling her with his hot seed, every last drop of him spent inside her. Panting and spent they both collapse to the floor, and lay next to each other. Xandrack moves down and softly nibbles Nerronotte's clit, making her scream even louder, before lying next to her.

"I couldn't have thought of a better prize." He panted as they lay there.

"I couldn't either." She giggled to him before reaching down to grab his hand.


End file.
